Living Blonde
by TheToxicPrincess
Summary: Following the life of Elle Woods'14 year old daughter, Andy.  Andy is a lot like her mother, and she's determined to get through high school without changing who she is.
1. A New Beginning

"Andy, it's quarter to. Are you almost ready?" Andrea looked up at the sound of her father's voice and gave her blonde hair one final brush stroke. She made sure that her hair and makeup was perfect before responding.

"I'm on my way, Dad," she yelled, grabbing her pink Prada purse and opening her bedroom door just as her brother, Dylan, came out of his room.

"You look like a Barbie doll. You're really gonna wear that on your first day?"

Andy looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a cute sparkly pink tank top with a jean miniskirt, pink leggings, and a pair of pink sequence ballet flats. In her opinion, she looked _good._

_ "_At least I'm wearing clean clothes._" _Dylan glanced down at his dirty band tee and ripped jeans and shrugged.

Andy simply rolled her eyes at her fashion victim brother and made her way down the stairs.

Her parents were waiting for her in the kitchen. Her father, Emmett, was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Her mother sat across from him, reading the latest issue of Cosmo.

Emmett looked up at his daughter and smiled. "You look beautiful Andy. Are you excited?" Andy nodded.

Elle looked up from her magazine and smiled, "All ready to go honey? Oooh, you look cute, love that top."

Elle stood and grabbed her keys off of the stove top. Her hair, which her daughter had inherited, was a brilliant blonde, and curled around her shoulders. She was wearing a navy suit with pink accents, and a pair of hot pink stilettos. From under her chair peaked Gucci, the family's blonde Chihuahua.

"Yes, I'm ready," Andy said nervously. She was ready for this, her first day of high school.

"Let's go then," Elle said in her ever cheerful voice.

* * *

As they pulled up to the high school Andy felt her confidence begin to falter. There were so many people. Groups of students crowded the lawn in front of the large school building. Andy swallowed nervously as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Andy," Elle said, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder, "don't be nervous. You're going to have a great day."

"I know, it's just..."

"You'll be fine. Besides, your brother will help you if need be. Right Dylan?"

Dylan, whose headphones were pounding out heavy metal music, made a grunting noise in response as he opened the door and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Elle leaned over and hugged her daughter. "Have a wonderful day honey. Just be yourself, and everything will be fine."

Andy smiled and hugged her mom tighter. Her mom always knew just what to say to make her feel better. Slowly Andy pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks mom," she smiled as she grabbed her backpack and opened the door.

Stepping out of the car and towards the school's open front doors, Andy promised herself that no matter what happened, she would stay true to herself. She was her mother's daughter after all.


	2. First Period, Mr Acre, Room 523

Andy made her way through the crowded halls. Groups of students littered the hallway, all chatting and laughing. Again Andy cursed her parents for deciding to move out of her previous school district. So, while all her friends were having a great time, here she was, alone. And, it appeared, lost.

Andy glanced back down at the schedule in her hand. First period English, Mr. Acre, Room 523. Andy looked up desperately at the doors on either side of the hall. 111...112...113... Andy sighed as she came to a crossing of hallways.

"You lost?" Andy turned toward the voice. A cute boy with short brown hair was smiling at her.

"Umm... I'm looking for Room 523."

"Turn right, go up the stairs, and its the first door on your left."

Andy smiled. This boy was so sweet. "Thanks."

"My name's Tyler," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Andy," she said, taking his hand in hers. A loud bell rang. "I guess I should go. Thanks again."

"I'll see you around Andy," Tyler called as Andy turned right, walking alongside the mass of bodies fighting their way through the crowded halls.

As Andy walked through the door of Room 523 she stopped short. The seats were almost completely full. She hesitantly walked toward an empty seat near the middle of the room. One one side sat a curvy girl with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. On the other side sat a thin girl with long curly red hair, who was texting away on her cell phone.

Andy sat down and placed her purse on the desk in front of her. She pulled a pink notebook out of her backpack, and opened it to the first page. From her backpack she extracted a fuzzy purple pen that had an array of pink and silver feathers poking out of the top of it.

She looked up at the sound of the classroom door closing. She was taken aback by the man standing at the front of the class. He was a man in his early thirties. He was tall, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes behind his stylish glasses. He had to be the _hottest _teacher Andy had ever seen.

She assumed that the redhead agreed, as she made a purring noise and leaned forward in her seat to whisper to the blonde sitting in front of her, "Mmmm, that's one teacher I wouldn't mind getting detention with."

"Welcome to Grade Nine English," said the teacher, silencing the chattering students. "I'm Mr. Acre." His voice was deep and silky. Yes, this was definitely the hottest teacher she had ever seen.

Mr. Acre talked for the rest of the class period, talking about the units they would be covering in the class, and his rules and expectations. It wasn't that this didn't fascinate Andy, it was just that there were far more important things for her to think about. And at this moment what Andy chose to focus on was the conversation going on between the red-haired girl and the blonde girl.

"And then I told her what he was saying about her to Jacob and Trey."

"No way Becks! Can't believe you did that!" squealed the blonde.

"Well, yeah. She's my friend. She deserves to know what a jerk he is."

"Yeah. Hopefully she's still in for the sale this weekend."

Andy couldn't help it, she couldn't bite her tongue anymore. This was it, she had found her people, the one's she would befriend. And she had found them in first period!

"Do you mean," she said, leaning in toward the girls, "the private sale at that cute little boutique on Maine? _Tres Belle Boutique?_

Both girls turned and looked at her. The blonde was really pretty, with dark chestnut eyes and a dimple on her left cheek. She was smiling at Andy now. The redhead just looked Andy up and down.

"You know about that?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, my mom knows the owner, she's a Delta Nu," Andy said cheerfully.

The blonde's smile broadened, "OMG! My mom was a Delta Nu! I'm Annie." Andy instantly liked Annie. She was so perky and happy and sweet.

"It's nice to meet you Annie. I'm Andy."

The redhead smiled slowly at Andy, locking her clear blue eyes with Andy's, "And I'm Rebecca, but call me Becca."


End file.
